The mission of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is to guarantee that all investigators involved in the Program have access to state-of-the art methodology relevant to their specific research aims. The substantial experience and analytical expertise available through this Core's associated faculty and staff is a major asset to the Program Project and provides a platform for continuing the tradition of developing innovative analytical approaches to the Project. This Core builds on the successful core in the previous submission-the Biostatistical and Data Base Core. The Core faculty from the previous submission. Professors Greg Maislin and Abraham Wyner, continue to be involved providing stability in leadership. Dr. John Hogenesch and Dr. Ron Anafi are new Core faculty added in order to meet the evolving bioinformatics needs of the projects. The Core faculty and staff will ensure that the statistical approaches employed in the overall program are state of the art, and will continue to introduce, where appropriate, new strategies to assist in meeting the scientific needs of the Program. Professor Wyner will continue to support application of state-of-art machine learning classification algorithms of sleep-wake behavioral data and to develop new methodology as needs are identified. Drs. Hogenesch and Anafi will facilitate application of cutting edge bioinformatics strategies and will enable the Program investigators to take advantage of new discoveries throughout the funding period of the Program. Professor Maislin's more than two decade long collaboration with the Program Director and broad experience in applying a wide range of biostatistical methods to sleep and aging related research questions facilitates the development of robust study designs, clear statements of hypotheses, and the valid application of the scientific method throughout the Program. Faculty and staff of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core will work with investigators to analyze data obtained in the studies being conducted and assist in the preparation of manuscripts, including description of the statistical approaches employed. The Core will also work closely with the Mouse Behavioral Assessment and Breeding Core (Core B) in the application of statistical methodology designed to assess lifespan changes in sleep and wake behavior that will be assessed relative to relevant changes in physiological biomarkers across all of the Projects. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is tightly integrated with the all three Projects and the other Cores and serves as an essential component and major asset of this Program Project.